A New Ending!
by Leah3
Summary: A short story about the end of Farscape. An odd - yet sweet ending to this wonderful TV show.


A New Ending! By Leah3  
  
  
  
"John, it's too late!" D'Argo growled as he dodged another laser blast. "I hate to say this, but it's too late for Moya we need to get the frell off this ship before we're blasted apart."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Aeryn announced, turning to blast their aggressors.  
  
"What the hell do you plan we do, just leave Moya and Pilot to the Scarrans?" John ducked in time as another blast from the Scarran weapons blasted a hole into the wall before him.  
  
"Pilot's dead!" Aeryn yelled over the constant laser blasts. "And Moya's just barely alive. We have to get to D'Argo's ship and get the frell out of here!"  
  
The three ran to the cargo bay, were Chiana and Rygel, Sikozu and Notanti awaited inside D'Argo's ship. Chiana ran to them.  
  
"Let's get the frell out of here already!" Chiana yelled as she scampered back up the ramp into D'Argo's ship.  
  
John starred at his fellow crewmates, 'What have I gotten these guys into?' He thought to himself. He tried to control the urge to break down, but D'Argo and Aeryn were right; they had no choice but to abandon Moya and leave. There was nothing more she could do for them. D'Argo sat in his seat and started up his beloved ship. John looked over at Aeryn; she was nearly at full term of her pregnancy.  
  
"Buckle all everyone, this isn't going to be a smooth ride out of here." D'Argo called out. D'Argo's ship lifted up and started out of the cargo bay just as the Scarrans entered the cargo bay blasting away to prevent them from leaving. D'Argo winced as he blasted a hole into Moya's hull. The pressure from space entering the breached hull sucked the Scarrans and everything out into the cold dark space.  
  
"What you do that for?" Chiana screamed. She got no response back. D'Argo sailed his ship out of Moya and into space, into the arms of the gigantic Scarran Dreadnought.  
  
"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." John commented. D'Argo just looked over at John. This is the first time that John could remember that D'Argo looked scared. John looked behind him at Aeryn, and the others, they all looked pretty beaten up and scared. "What the hell do we do now?"  
  
Then out of nowhere a smaller ship zipped up in front of them, they were trapped. "I'm not going to let the Scarrans take me alive." D'Argo announced. And with a silent nod from everyone, D'Argo fired away, blasting the ship into oblivion. Twisting and turning and dodging cannon fired D'Argo steered his ship with grace and agility, dodging blast after blast from both the Dreadnought and the smaller Scarran ships. But it seemed the more ships he blasted the more that seemed to appear. It all seemed hopeless. John glanced out the window and saw ship after ship zooming this way and that. He glanced down at Earth. It was too late. Some how the Scarrans got here because of him. If only Moya didn't come to rescue him through that wormhole. If only he hadn't been thinking about only himself. None of this would be happening. The Scarrans now had his wormhole technology and they were going to destroy world after world with that knowledge. John cursed at himself. This was entirely his fault.  
  
"Head towards that moon." Aeryn announce. D'Argo, blasted and few more ships as he aimed for the moon. Then a bright flash and then a shock wave hit D'Argo's ship. They all knew what that was. Moya was no more. An overwhelming silence came over them all except for Chiana who sobbed quietly in Sikozu's arms. Aeryn cupped her large belly and looked over at John, he hung his head and took a deep breath.  
  
'It can't end like this!' John thought to himself. He didn't want to give up, but there was nothing they could do. The Scarrans found them and they all knew what they were capable of doing. Earth didn't have a fighting chance and now, neither did they.  
  
"We'll all mourn later, right now we have to figure out a way to get out of this." D'Argo said. More ships came after them, and more ships were blasted into nothing. "I'm not going to be able to do this forever guys. Critchon, got any ideas?"  
  
John looked over at D'Argo; he was fresh out of ideas. John held out his hands; D'Argo hesitated and then spit. "I'll never get used to this DNA thing," Disgusted, John took the controls along with D'Argo and both blasted away at the Scarran ships.  
  
Within microts they reached the moon, but to their surprise, rising from the dark side of the moon was another Scarran Dreadnought. The smaller Scarran ships backed off. They froze in their seats as they saw a glow coming from the large canons. This was the end. John reached back and grabbed Aeryn's hand. She squeezed hard. Rygel, Chiana and the others starred quietly at the enormous ship. They all remained quiet, thinking about the 5 arns they had been together, seeing people come and go and thinking about all the adventures they shared; together. How much they missed Zhaan, Jool and yes, even Scorpius. Memories filled each of their minds. D'Argo about Jothee, Chiana about D'Argo, John and Aeryn about each other. Crias and Talyn, Braca, Gilina, their beloved Moya and Pilot. John looked back at each of his friends, no, his family. John and D'Argo looked over at each other. They knew that they were losing this battle. D'Argo reached over and grabbed John's shoulder; reassuring him they were all in this together. D'Argo also looked back at the others. John felt empty inside, scared, and an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Because of him they were all going to die.  
  
Aeryn sadly looked at John and smiled. "I love you."  
  
Chiana wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned over to Aeryn and touched her belly; Aeryn smiled and hugged Chiana back. "For the first time in my life I have no regrets. You all are my family, my friends. I owe each of you for accepting me."  
  
Rygel placed his small hand on Johns knee. "It was a pleasure and an honor to know you John Critchon."  
  
D'Argo looked down at Rygel and fluffed the top of his head then looked at John and said nothing.  
  
John looked at each of them. 'D'Argo, someone I would lay my life down for, my best friend. Chiana. How I love you, my sister and my friend. Rygel. At times I wanted to stuff you out an airlock or choke your little neck till your head popped off. Regal, daring and a frelling pain in the ass. How I'll miss you. Aeryn. My soul mate, the love of my life. I will always love you with everything that I am. Sikosu. I wanted to let Chiana beat the snot out of you. But you're heart was always in the right place. Notanti.'  
  
"What is that smell?" John snapped and looked over at Notanti, who only looked at him and smiled.  
  
John focused back on to D'Argo and what was a hand. There was no way out of this one. He knew it was over. John only smiled and patted D'Argo back. It was finally over.  
  
"Well, this is it." D'Argo's last words echoed through the ship as the Dreadnought fired. Everything went quiet.  
  
~~~  
  
"Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake John, turn that blasted alarm clock off!"  
  
John was afraid to open his eyes. Her voice was familiar. He heard the alarm clock buzzing then go dead. He was lying on a bed. He felt the other person move and then felt her leave the bed, tossing her part of the covers over him. He didn't want to open his eyes.  
  
"Well you might as well get out of bed. I'll go make some coffee."  
  
John's eyes were still closed. Slowly he let his hand wander around him. 'This can't be happening' this felt so real. 'Yup, this is a pillow, a blanket.' Then he reached out; his eyes still shut, and felt a table, knocked over an empty glass. John slowly opened his eyes and squinted. John took a double take of the view before him. "Bark!" A small shaggy scampi looking dog, wagging his tail and his bad breath heaving into his face got John's attention. Around the dog's neck were a dog tag and a big greenish- blue bobble around its neck. The dog also had a pink bow tied about its ears. The dog jumped onto the bed and began to lick John's face.  
  
"Down boy!" The dog let out a couple more barks. "Ok I'm up." 'And confused'  
  
John glanced at the dog tag and read. "Rygel" John laughed and shook his head. 'Wha.am I dreaming?'  
  
"John, can you take the dog out?" The familiar voice yelled from the other room.  
  
"Yeah?" John answered. John rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Rygel the dog barked again and ran out of the room. John looked around the bedroom. 'Is this real?' He walked to a large window and looked out. In the distance was the top of the large shuttle bay at Kennedy Space Center and the sun slowly rising over the ocean. John smiled. 'Who cares. Hopefully the Ancients get it right this time.'  
  
"Good morning." It was her. She touched his shoulder and kissed him on the back of the neck, handing him a cup of coffee. He felt her large belly against his lower back as he took the cup. John slowing turned, placed the coffee cup on the dresser next to him and looked at her belly. He touched her belly and she placed her hand on his, tears came to his eyes.  
  
She laughed, "John, are you okay?"  
  
John looked up at Aeryn, "I'm wonderful." John hugged her tight.  
  
"Careful you might squish the baby." Aeryn laughed. John let go, got down on his knees and gently kissed her belly. Aeryn looked down at him and could only smile.  
  
John laughed out loud, grabbed her and the two fell laughing onto the bed. John kissed and pawed at her. She giggled and kissed him back.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Aeryn asked. John didn't answer her. He just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yo! Commander Critchon!" John heard another familiar voice and then the dog barking and growling. "Help! Get this mad beast off of me!"  
  
Aeryn and John laughed and got out of bed and headed towards the front door, where a tall man with a small dog attached to his pant leg stood standing in the door way.  
  
"Rygel!" Aeryn yelled at the dog. It let go of the man's pant leg, then barked up a warning and then scampered off.  
  
"I swear that damn dog is evil!" The man said and then looked up at a very confused John and smiled. "Well good morning sunshine!"  
  
John barely recognized him. 'D'Argo?' The man who stood before him was tall like D'Argo, built like D'Argo, even the eyes were D'Argo's. John looked him over again. This man had long reddish brown hair to his shoulders, and even had tattoos. "D'Argo?"  
  
"Yeah? Hey you okay there Johnny boy?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah, you just look." John really didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh, the nose." The man touched his nose, which was bandaged up. "Well things happen. Ya know, out having a good time and then oops a fight starts and ya end up in the ER getting your nose readjusted."  
  
"You two are going to be late for the test flight if you don't get a move on." Aeryn said.  
  
"Oh that." D'Argo said. "Just got off the horn with DK, the flight's been cancelled due to the tropical storm heading our way. John's papa and the others don't feel that today's flight is going to happen."  
  
"D'Argo! Thanks for waiting up." A young woman made her way into the house. She had short blonde hair, dark eyes and pale skin. "Hi John!"  
  
"Chiana?" John was starting to wonder who'd show up next.  
  
"That's me!" Chiana pushed her way past D'Argo carrying a small gift bag. "Where's Aeryn? I got her something for the baby."  
  
Silently, John pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks!" Before going to the kitchen she reached up to D'Argo, grabbed him by his hair and passionately kissed him. He brushed her off and then smacked her on the butt as she made her way to the kitchen. John looked up at D'Argo, he was more confused then ever.  
  
"Oh that?" D'Argo said. "Yeah, we ah, got back together last night. Long story."  
  
"Yeah, ok." John rubbed his eyes. 'Please let this be real this time' John thought to himself.  
  
"Hey man, you ok? You look like you had a rough night too." D'Argo patted John on the back.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." John headed towards the living room and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"You and Aeryn?" D'Argo laughed.  
  
John looked at D'Argo, and shook his head and then smiled. "No, just some weird ass dreams. Everything's cool."  
  
"Tell me about it." D'Argo said.  
  
"It's amazing." John took another look at his friend, and then looked at Aeryn and Chiana as they entered the living room. Chiana giggled and jumped into D'Argo's lap. He laughed and bit at her neck.  
  
"What is?" D'Argo asked. "John you sure you're okay?"  
  
John looked up at Aeryn and again rubbed her belly. He looked down at the coffee table and picked up a picture containing him, Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana, and his father in wedding formal.  
  
"Yeah," John smiled brightened. "I'm great!"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
